A Johto Story With a Cynthia Cameo!
by TheGamma
Summary: A Story based on the wacky adventures of 2 new Pokemon Trainers in the Johto Region!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon although I do take credit for the Original characters in the story.

"CHRIS GET UP! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS YOU WILL BE SORRY!" shrieked his mother from the bottom of the stairs. Hearing the yelling and remembering what happened last time he ignored his mother's threats (he had no idea that a Hydro Pump from a Blastoise was THAT cold) he jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. As he finished getting ready he noticed that today was marked on his calendar.

"Mum, why is today marked on my calendar?" asked Chris as he absent-mindedly chewed on his (now cold) toast.

"Well today is your appointment with Professor Elm to pick your starter Pokémon." replied Cynthia as she sipped her cup of Oran Berry juice.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! TODAY IS MY APPOINTMENT WITH PROFESSOR ELM AND YOU DON'T WAKE ME UP EARLY!" yelled Chris as he realised just how late he was.

"Well Chris honey I tried to wake you up many times but you wouldn't wake up. I didn't want to wake you because you are starting your Pokemon journey today and you will need your strength." said Cynthia with an all-knowing smile.

"So have you decided on which Pokémon you are going to choose today?" asked Cynthia.

"You will just have to wait and find out Mum." said Chris with a cheeky smile. Before his mother could respond he was out the door and running to Professor Elm's lab. With a sigh Cynthia closed the door behind her son and began reminiscing about her days as Champion of the Sinnoh League.

"Things have changed a lot since then haven't they Garchomp?" Cynthia asked her oldest friend.

"Garchomp Garr!" replied the blue dragon, happy to be spending quality time with his trainer.

"_Oh man I can't believe how late I am!_" thought Chris as he ran towards Professor Elm's laboratory, desperate to arrive before all the Pokémon were taken. In his haste, he almost tripped over a small Pokémon near his feet.

"Cynda Cyndaquil! Cyn Cyn" yelped the tiny Cyndaquil looking up at him with irresistibly cute, closed eyes and a smile that only Pokémon posess.

"Hi Cyndaquil, are you lost?" asked the young trainer-to-be. Seeing Cyndaquil shake its head he tried another question.

"Are you hurt?" asked Chris as he checked the small Pokémon for injuries. His eyes then fell upon a series of scratches and peck marks all over Cyndaquil's body.

"_What happened to this Cyndaquil for it to get so badly beaten up?_" thought Chris as he looked at the wounds on this poor little Cyndaquil and thought of just how much pain it must be in.

"Cyndaquiiil" replied the small Pokémon very timidly with a small nod.

"_I can't just leave him here...What can I do?.... I'll take him with me to Professor Elm. He should know how to help me with this Cyndaquil._" thought Chris as he looked upon the Fire starter

"Cyndaquil, climb into my arms and I'll take you to a place where you can get better." said Chris who was hoping that the Cyndaquil would accept his offer.

"Cynda Cynda Cynnn" squeaked the little Pokémon as he judged Chris' offer (and Chris himself). Satisfied with the offer he then wiggled a bit and jumped up into Chris' arms.

"Cynn" sighed the tiny Cyndaquil contently as it fell asleep in the arms of his new friend. Letting Cyndaquil get comfy in his arms, he looked at his watch. What he saw would normally have made him scream but he didn't want to wake up Cyndaquil. So Chris just sighed and started running towards Elm's lab again.

After what seemed like an hour of running Chris arrived at Professor Elm's lab, carrying a still asleep Cyndaquil in his arms.

"Professor Elm are you there? It's Chris. We had an appointment to meet so I could choose my first Pokémon today" called Chris, listening for a reaction. He was about to try again when he heard a muffled call of "I'm coming Chris" and several loud crashes, booms and bangs coming from inside the lab. Upon hearing each Chris cringed, thinking of how much damage must have been done in there. Chris couldn't help but laugh as he saw Professor Elm weaving and ducking around the carnage that was the interior of his Pokémon lab.

"What happened in here Professor?" asked Chris as he surveyed the wreckage that littered the floor of the lab.

"A herd of Sentrets and Furrets got in while I was busy and started trashing the place." grumbled an embarrassed Professor Elm as he dodged a falling piece of rubble.

"So Professor on my way here I found this Cyndaquil and its injured. Can you help it?" asked Chris, passing the sleeping Cyndaquil over to Professor Elm. The professor began examining the little Pokémon. As Elm examined the Fire Mouse Pokémon, it began to stir. Upon opening its eyes it gave Professor Elm a quick glance and jumped out of his arms, dashing to Chris.

"Cyndaquil Cyndaquil!" exclaimed Cyndaquil as it nuzzled Chris affectionately.

"Well Chris it seems that Cyndaquil really likes you. Why don't you take this Cyndaquil as your starter Pokémon" suggested Elm, who was glancing out the windows (or what was left of them), looking for Sentrets and Furrets, paranoid that they would come back.

"Umm Professor I need some Poké Balls and a Pokédex remember..." Chris reminded Elm who was still searching for Sentrets and Furrets.

"Oh yes that's right. You do need them don't you. Let me just get them for you" said Elm in a nervous voice as he searched through drawers. "Ahh here they are." Elm then handed the items over to Chris.

"Thanks Professor. Ok Cyndaquil into the ball." said Chris as he put the ball on the bench next to Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil then waddled over to the ball and pushed the button, disappearing in a flash of white light into the ball.

With an obligatory over-the-top pose, Chris declared himself the future Champion of the Silver Conference. Elm anime sweat-dropped as Chris did this.

"Bye Professor, if I'm going to be the next Champion I really should get started on my journey. Thanks for everything!" said Chris as he dashed out the door, oblivious to the Professor's cries of "WAIT YOU FORGOT YOUR HAT!"

So that's the first chapter, I'll update when I can since I just started Year 11. Review please people!

I STILL DON'T OWN POKEMON!

Chris: Cool I have a Cyndaquil

Elm: Like I care

Chris: I think I see a Furret

Elm: (hides) FURRET! WHERE?


End file.
